


First Taste

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Pride 2020, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Rafael took in the amazing sight before him. Carisi’s creamy skin, nude against the white sheets.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Barisi Pride Challenge Prompts - White + Friends to Lovers  
> Please read and enjoy the basically plotless result!

The longer Rafael Barba sat in the hotel room, the more he noticed all the white surrounding him. The walls around him were white, as was the bedding and the towels sitting on the bed. Even the hotel robe he wore was bright white and not as fluffy as originally anticipated.

Waiting for Dominick Carisi to show up had brought out Rafael’s nervousness like nothing else. He knew it was his own fault for checking in early, but he couldn’t help himself. At that moment, Rafael wanted Carisi more than anything in the world, if only to get a pop of colour in the room.

After their second impromptu make out session, the two men had agreed to explore their attraction to each other. The deal was to meet that weekend in private, on mutual territory, and see if their feelings were real. They agreed that either of them could back out at any time if things didn’t feel right.

Rafael had known from their first kiss in his office that the feelings on his end were real. In order not to rush Carisi and scare him off, Rafael had tried to play things cool. Now, waiting in the hotel room, he couldn’t help but wonder if Carisi had backed out anyway.

As he debated snacking on the mini bar pretzels, the door to the room opened. Rafael turned to find Carisi, looking gorgeous in his white dress shirt and blue slacks. The younger man slipped off his shoes and smiled at Rafael.

“Sorry, I’m late I just -”

“I don’t care.” Rafael walked up and dragged Carisi into his arms. “You’re here now.”

He wasted no time in claiming Carisi’s lips for his own, unable to stop himself from biting the bottom lip. Rafael opened his mouth, bringing his tongue into play. He moaned with relief as Carisi followed his lead and a familiar, delicious tongue met his own. Tasting the other man’s hot mouth had him hungry for more and he began to move their making out over to the bed.

Carisi eased back, cupping Rafael’s cheek and taking him in for a moment. “I take it from all the kissing that you’re willing to admit this thing between us is real.”

“So real.” Rafael was breathing heavily with lust. He began fiddling with the buttons on Carisi’s shirt. In his need to see skin, Rafael ripped it open instead. “I’ll replace that shirt. I just need your pants off right now.”

Rafael pressed a hard kiss to Carisi’s lips before pushing him down on the bed. He discarded his own robe, leaving himself completely naked. Rafael noticed Carisi’s eyes widen with desire as they took in his bare body. Leaning over his new lover, he made quick work of Carisi’s belt and dragged the pants and underwear off in one go.

Rafael took in the amazing sight before him. Carisi’s creamy skin, nude against the white sheets. Rafael’s thick cock hardened by the mere sight of the athletic body. The ice blue eyes met his, beckoning him to make the next move. He couldn’t resist any more, he didn’t want to hold back any more.

The older man dived on his younger lover, pinning him to the bed. Rafael went for the smooth neck skin, sucking and biting ever so slightly. He licked greedily down the collarbone, trailing down to Carisi’s chest. A fine layer of light blonde chest hair tickled Rafael’s lips as he lapped at a hard pink nipple. He began to suck the hard nub, drinking in Carisi’s resulting moans of pleasure, all the while feeling a stiff cock pressing against his hip.

Rafael heard Carisi gasping for more as he peppered kisses across the abs. The soft, feather light kisses contrasted to the eager nails scratching down Carisi’s sides. When he reached the beginning of the happy trail, Rafael dipped his tongue in Carisi’s navel.

“Rafi... Oh please…”

Hearing his name from Carisi’s hot lips pushed Rafael on. He spread Carisi’s legs and knelt on the floor, placing his head between the toned thighs. The long cock was hard and ready, wanting Rafael as much as Rafael had been wanting it for so long. Gripping Carisi’s hip with one hand, he went in for his first taste and took the balls in his mouth. The free hand snuck between Carisi’s legs, with two sneaky fingers stroking the perineum.

Carisi’s cries became louder as he thrust upward for more. Rafael, still tonguing the balls, could see Carisi’s prick leaking pre-cum. Captivated by the knowing he could do that to his hot lover, Rafael moved to provide a long lustful lick to the shaft. He lapped at the pearly drops from the slit, watching Carisi beg for release. Simultaneously, Rafael moved his hands to massage the balls while finally taking Carisi into his mouth.

“Damn, this feels so good… Don’t stop!”

As he sucked the throbbing cock, Rafael’s tongue flecked the sensitive tip. The older man could feel Carisi trembling with the beginnings of orgasm. He moved up and down, continuing to suck and savour the taste of Carisi’s warm seed in his mouth. A hand wound into Rafael’s hair, keeping him locked in place in case he dared move. A moment later, Carisi bucked and shot his load in Rafael’s hot mouth.

Rafael swallowed and came up for air. He admired the naked Carisi, who lay on the bed with a satisfied smile. He made his way back onto the bed, kissing a trail up Carisi’s body as he went. The skin against his lips quivered with post-orgasm sensitivity coaxing some hums of approval from Carisi.

“Wow! That was something.” Carisi stated as Rafael sidled up beside him.

“Just in case you had any doubts about how I feel.” Rafael smirked and practically purred as he made a move to kiss Carisi’s lips.

Carisi, however, had different plans. Just as their lips were about to touch, the younger man rolled his lover on his side. Carisi spooned Rafael from behind and breathed against his ear. “I guess I should return the favour.”

Rafael let out a laugh. He enjoyed the feel of Carisi’s warm and slightly sweaty body pressed up against his back. His prick was twitching with excitement, waiting to be touched.

Carisi ran his fingertips over Rafael’s chest hair. “I was hoping to take it slow with you, but you were in such a hurry.” As he whispered gently, his lips teased Rafael’s ear. “I guess you like me a lot, don’t you Rafi.”

“I just told you that I do.” Rafael replied, mentally begging for Carisi’s hand to move down.

“You’re so hot. It would have been nice to make out with you a little more before you jumped on me.” Carisi continued his tantalising whispering while circling Rafael’s nipple with a fingertip. “I get it, you drive me crazy too. That’s why I was looking forward to taking my time.”

Rafael’s voice came out shaky with need as he replied. “I couldn’t resist you anymore. I’ve held back too long, Dominick.”

“Your body is so sexy and so soft. Would have been nice if you let me explore it properly.” Carisi’s hand trailed down to Rafael’s naval, then reversed back up to the older man’s chest. He couldn’t help but smirk at the mewl resulting from his lover. “I could have kissed you all over from head to toe. Maybe I could have figured out your sweet spots and used my tongue.”

Rafael could feel his body temperature rising, unable to believe that it was from Carisi’s voice alone. His cock was begging even more for Carisi’s touch. He felt the teasing hand move down to his happy trail once more, only to circle the navel instead.

“Please, Dominick. You can do whatever you want later. Just touch me now.”

Carisi gently nibbled on Rafael’s ear. “I’m just enjoying how hard I can make you. It’s not my fault you got greedy and had to have a taste right away.”

“It is your fault. You’re too hot.” Rafael quipped, his level of snark lessened by the clear horniness in his voice.

“I think it’s that you’re too hot for me.” Carisi moved his hand down, giving a feather light sympathy stroke to Rafael’s leaking cock. “I’ve waited so long to get you out of those suits. Now you want me to make you come in my hand, instead of inside me.”

Rafael let out a low moan as another slow, soft stroke was bestowed on his cock. “I don’t think I can hold off right now.”

Carisi smiled as he began tenderly massaging Rafael’s balls between his fingers. “I guess we do have all night together, don’t we?”

Rafael couldn’t answer coherently as his words faded into deep groans. Carisi’s skilled hand finally moved to pump his thick length with a slow steady rhythm. The younger man pressed against his back for maximum skin to skin contact. Rafael saw the white walls distorting as his eyes rolled back in bliss. As Carisi’s hand sped up, the older man’s body trembled with intensity.

“Imagine what else I can do, Rafael.”

Hearing his name on Carisi’s lips again pushed Rafael to the edge. He came with a force, spilling onto Carisi’s hand and on the bedsheets. As he panted in post-climax rapture, Rafael felt Carisi roll him over so the two men faced each other. He couldn’t help but smile as their eyes met once again.

“How are you feeling?” Carisi grabbed one of the forgotten hotel towels and began gingerly cleaning Rafael up.

“Depends.” Rafael reached out a hand to touch Carisi’s cheek. “Is all that stuff you were saying still on the table?”

“All that and more.” Carisi laughed softly and planted a kiss to Rafael’s palm. However, he was not quite done playing. “But you’ll have to wait for me to have a shower first.”

Rafael let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Despite the teasing, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Carisi. “After that performance, I’d say you’d have a minute tops before I join you in that shower.”

Carisi winked playfully at his new boyfriend, picking up the other white towel from the floor. “I’ll see you in there.”


End file.
